Red Rage Machine
by Tsukino Kage Spectre
Summary: Akane's music video!


Red Rage Machine  
***  
A Songfic by Tsukino Kage Spectre adapted from "Big Red Machine" by Eastsidaz and "Ranma One Half" by Rumiko Takahashi  
***  
(Instrumental with whispering voices)  
(Darkness, shadows chasing each other followed by a bright flash)  
  
Mallet Strike my designed assault  
(Akane comes into view...)  
I'm the product of a mind that's stalled  
(...swings a huge mallet at the camera...)  
Psychotic over-chronic mixed with rage and lust  
(...a look of blind rage is in her face as lights explode...)  
Stomping all opposition 'til they grace the dust  
(...when the lights clear a schoolyard is visible with bodies of boys strewn all over the place...)  
No remorse from the force as the blood pours forth  
(...the camera then pans to a maniacally laughing Akane...)  
It's not sports and the danger is long  
(...still laughing she makes her way into the schoolyard...)  
5'3" first degree maniac I see  
(...Ranma runs up behind her...)  
And can nobody stop the Red Rage Machine?  
(...and gets punted to the sky.)  
  
Talk is tough  
(Scene of Ranma insulting Akane as he flies away...)  
You don't know me, you don't see me  
(...camera zooms to doomed martial artist as he disappears over the horizon...)  
I move in silence, stakes straight by me  
(...a hush falls as Akane enters the classroom...)  
Quite a kick, snapping necks for respect  
(...many students are unnerved as they see the smile on her face...)  
Akane is an evil that I never respect  
(...and miraculously Ranma walks in...)  
I'm a threat to the world, you're in of death  
(...only to get a mallet to the face...)  
Many counts of assault, meet the same for yourself  
(...a kick to the balls, ouch!...)  
Only thing left standing is the berserk Akane  
(...and as he crumbles to the ground in pain...)  
Come and get what you fit, let it course through your veins  
(...Akane stands triumphant over the remains.)  
  
Mallet Strike my designed assault  
(Ryoga shows up...)  
I'm the product of a mind that's stalled  
(...starts beating on the downed Ranma...)  
Psychotic over-chronic mixed with rage and lust  
(...he screams about how Ranma should treat Akane right...)  
Stomping all opposition 'til they grace the dust  
(...the pathetically beaten Ranma is beaten some more as he is in no condition to fight back...)  
No remorse from the force as the blood pours forth  
(...Mousse shows up...)  
It's not sports and the danger is long  
(...he pulls out a set of wicked looking blades...)  
5'3" first degree maniac I see  
(...then Kodachi, Kuno, Shampoo, and Ukyo all show up...)  
And can nobody stop the Red Rage Machine?  
(...And everyone starts a brawl exept for Akane and Ranma, the former screaming at the latter for 'flirting' with the other girls.)  
  
See me walking with the devil's rage on my face  
(The enraged Akane once again mallets Ranma into the sky...)  
The way I lay out these fools, I'm bound to catch a case  
(...the pigtailed one, too tired to even scream, disappears over the horizon...)  
5'3" tombstone made for you, let me take it to your grave  
(...Akane joins the brawl...)  
Gee, I guess she might do this for the thrill  
(...which is broken up by Miss Hinako draining everyone but Akane...)  
'Cause everybody want to see her do her thing  
(...who slips away back to her chair looking innocent...)  
Get the dust off with the one-two-three  
(...while Hinako keeps draining the rest until they're paper thin...)  
I mean the three-two-one, this show ain't even begun  
(...and she grows to adult form while Akane smiles evilly.)  
  
Mallet Strike my designed assault  
(Fades to Ranma as he impacts the ground somewhere downtown...)  
I'm the product of a mind that's stalled  
(...a dazed look is on his face...)  
Psychotic over-chronic mixed with rage and lust  
(...crawling out of the impact crater...)  
Stomping all opposition 'til they grace the dust  
(...he eventually makes it to Doctor Tofu's...)  
No remorse from the force as the blood pours forth  
(...Tofu patches him up...)  
It's not sports and the danger is long  
(...he is too dazed to care...)  
5'3" first degree maniac I see  
(...falling asleep from the pain...)  
And can nobody stop the Red Rage Machine?  
(...his face scrunches up as he falls from the examination table.)  
  
My mentality is actually: destroy, smash!  
(That night, as a storm breaks...)  
Anything in my path, once the titans clash  
(...Akane comes home to a darkened house...)  
Bring a body, anybody, it don't matter the size  
(...shouting greetings and turning on the light...)  
I'll punt in the sky my victim's surprise  
(...she gets no answer...)  
We're just a worldwide famous  
(...she changes her shoes...)  
I heard you won the match when I was manipulating my latest  
(...and goes to the kitchen slowly...)  
Stooge, you can't see us, we're each shot  
(...she gets a spooky feeling...)  
And we're all up in the air like the birds 'cause we got struck  
(...and enters the kitchen only to scream.)  
  
Mallet Strike my designed assault  
(...inside is Kasumi, face down on the floor, blood draining out of a wound on her chest...)  
I'm the product of a mind that's stalled  
(...Akane turns her over, she's dead...)  
Psychotic over-chronic mixed with rage and lust  
(...a scream sounds from upstairs, Nabiki's room...)  
Stomping all opposition 'til they grace the dust  
(...she races there...)  
No remorse from the force as the blood pours forth  
(...only to find her sisters head, separated from the rest of her...)  
It's not sports and the danger is long  
(...she screams and backs away...)  
5'3" first degree maniac I see  
(...only to trip and fall on her back...)  
And can nobody stop the Red Rage Machine?  
(...picking herself up, she runs.)  
  
  
(instrumental with whispering voices)  
(Images of Akane going through the house and dojo, in each one she finds the dead bodies of P-chan, Ukyo, Konatsu, Miss Hinako, Cologne, Mousse, Shampoo, Happosai, her father, Tofu, Nodoka, Genma, Gosunkugi, Sasuke and a few others of the cast.)  
  
Mallet Strike my designed assault  
(She screams her head off and runs out of the dojo...)  
I'm the product of a mind that's stalled  
(...only to trip over a foot just as she's almost throught the door...)  
Psychotic over-chronic mixed with rage and lust  
(...Ranma is standing over her with a grin on his face exactly like hers from earlier...)  
Stomping all opposition 'til they grace the dust  
(...she sobs and pleads with him not to hurt her, but he cuts her off...)  
No remorse from the force as the blood pours forth  
(...he says that it's too late for apologies; she made a monster now she has to live with it...)  
It's not sports and the danger is long  
(...she screams some more as he looms over her...)  
5'3" first degree maniac I see  
(...and suddenly rips her heart out of her chest...)  
And can nobody stop the Red Rage Machine?  
(...and Akane wakes up in her bed screaming her head off.)  
  
(instrumental with whispering voices and laughter at the end)  
(And she's still screaming as the doctors come to chain her down and sedate her to be taken out to a van marked: "Nerima Hospital Psychiatric Ward.")  
***  
Author's Notes:  
Hands up anyone, who saw that coming. ^_^  
Anyhow, this came to me after listening to a CD of WWF wrestlers entrance themes, specifically, the rap version of Kane's music. It makes a nice filler until I can get back to work on "Tables Turned." To the only person who reviewed it, (Waaah!) don't worry, I intend to finish, though it might take weeks, since I had planned it originally to be a one shot, but now I'm thinking of a mini-series since I have so many ideas to fit into it. 


End file.
